Daisy and Toadette's Hunger Strike
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Daisy and Toadette love eating, but when Dry Bowser challenges them to not eat anything for a particular set of time, things go from okay to catastrophic.
1. The Start

**Daisy and Toadette's Hunger Strike**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Hmm... this is a predicament. How about I write something with Daisy and Toadette in it... yes, that will work. Heh heh heh.

* * *

Princess Daisy and Toadette were both in the Moo Moo Meadows, just walking about with nothing to do.

"What do you wanna do?" Daisy asked as she let her arms fall by her sides.

Toadette also let her arms fall by her sides, replying, "I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

Toadette's stomach growled loudly, prompting the two girls to stop as they looked at Toadette's stomach. Daisy's stomach growled loudly too, causing both girls to rub their grumbling bellies in unison.

"Gee, I'm kinda hungry," Toadette commented as she blinked.

Daisy nodded her head in agreement. "Me too. I wonder if we'll find any food nearby..."

The two girls continued strolling, walking by the grazing cows eating the smooth grass. Suddenly, both girls bumped into a large pile of food. Everything, from meat, to dairy, to fruits, to vegetables, to sweets... Daisy and Toadette held each other's hands as they squealed with joy, preparing to eat the entire thing. Suddenly, Dry Bowser appeared in a flash of white lightning, spooking Daisy and Toadette, who held onto each other tightly, with Toadette in Daisy's clutches.

"So, you two love food, huh?" Dry Bowser commented as he folded his skeletal arms.

Daisy and Toadette glanced at each other as they turned to Dry Bowser and slowly nodded their heads. "Yes..."

Dry Bowser chuckled as his red eyes turned green. "Well, how about a little challenge?"

"What kind of challenge?" Toadette asked as she blinked twice.

Dry Bowser chuckled as he snapped his skeletal fingers on his right hand. "A hunger strike. If you two can last an entire week without food, then I'll give you all the food you ever want!" He placed his right hand on his skeletal hip. "And I'll make it twice as tasty as it is."

Daisy and Toadette gasped as they ran up to Dry Bowser, bouncing up and down with joy. "We wanna do the challenge! We wanna do the challenge!"

"Hold on, now." Dry Bowser interrupted as his eyes returned to his normal red color, "If you fail, then you'll never know the joys of tasting food again... your senses will be revoked, and you won't ever know what food will taste or smell like."

Daisy and Toadette gasped in horror as they looked at each other, then back at Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser chuckled as he snapped his fingers. "Have fun." With that, Daisy and Toadette were knocked out cold by a mysterious force, with Dry Bowser disappearing.

* * *

Several hours later, the day transitioned into the night. Daisy and Toadette groaned as they woke up.

"Ough... what happened?" Toadette asked as she rubbed her head.

Daisy shrugged as she felt woozy. "I don't know... the last thing I remember was seeing a large pile of food in front of us..." She then rubbed her stomach. "Though, I am feeling empty..."

Toadette rubbed her stomach. "Yeah, me too. Let's go see if we can find anything to eat."

And thus, Daisy and Toadette headed northward to find some grub. Little did the two girls realize that they have been cursed with not eating anything for a while.


	2. The Temptation Begins

Toadette and Daisy were back in the Moo Moo Meadows, both feeling empty as they rubbed their growling stomachs.

"Man, am I feeling famished." Daisy commented as she rubbed her stomach with both of her hands, glancing to Toadette on her right. "I could really go for a delicious meal right about now."

Toadette nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I'm so hungry..." She sighed as she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh, if only I was able to have something yummy in my tummy right now..."

Suddenly, Daisy smelled a heavenly smell, and she then spotted a couple of apple pies lying on one of the wooden boxes on the grassy meadows, pointing at them and shouting gleefully, "Toadette, look! Apple pies!"

"All right!" Toadette exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, both of the girls running over to pick up the apple pies. As they attempted to eat it, they noticed something. "Hey Daisy?"

"Yeah, Toadette?' Daisy asked, also having a puzzled expression on her face.

Toadette blinked as she tilted her head to the right. "I think Dry Bowser might have gotten us good with what he told us in regards to the challenge. I don't want to think of not smelling this pie of goodness!"

Daisy frowned as she nodded. "Yeah, you're right..." She shrugged. "But oh well! It's all about the taste!"

"NO!" Toadette exclaimed as she dropped the apple pie she was holding, tackling Daisy to the ground, which caused the apple pie she was holding to fall on the smooth green grass. "We have made a commitment, remember? We can't suddenly just go and eat anything in our sights?"

Daisy's lips trembled as she sniffled. "But... I'm hungry..."

Toadette sighed as she heard her stomach grumble again. "Me too, but that's no excuse. We gotta stay strong." She glanced at the apple pies and shook her head in disappointment. "Even if it's as something as yummy as pie, we can't show any signs of wanting to eat it..."

"Oh man!" Daisy groaned as she sat down, shaking her head as she buried her face in her hands, with Toadette hugging her in an attempt to comfort her.


	3. Are You For Cereal?

Princess Daisy's stomach growled loudly as she and Toadette were in the Mushroom Gorge, trying their best to fight against their hunger, with Toadette having a stronger will than Daisy. As the two were walking on the wooden bridge leading to a red, bouncy mushroom, Daisy sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Man, it feels like there are knives stabbing me," Daisy commented on the pain she felt in her stomach, both of her hands placed on it. "I really wish I could have something to eat..."

Toadette tried comforting Daisy as she grabbed her hands. "Now hold on, Daisy, we can get through this! If you try, you can do anything!" She then glanced at the dirt paved road before the bouncy mushroom on the other side of them, noticing several bowls of cereal, her eyes widening. "My... those look nice..."

Toadette let go of Daisy as she hovered over towards the cereal with her pink pigtails, landing on the pavement as she picked up one of the cereal bowls and tried pouring it down her mouth, but she only ended up barfing it down the bottomless white gorge behind her, feeling a powerful, gross aftertaste as she shook her head, closing her eyes in disgust. Daisy gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"Yuck! This cereal is nasty!" Toadette commented as she opened her eyes, her lips trembling. "But... it looks perfectly normal... and good enough to eat, to boot..."

Dry Bowser chuckled as he watched Toadette and Daisy from the coniferous tree on the green grassy meadow nearby, keeping an eye on them to see how they were progressing.


End file.
